The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (e.g., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (e.g., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. However, scaling down has also led to challenges that may not have been presented by previous generations at larger geometries. Inaccurate and improper control of the deposition and patterning process during the metallization interconnection fabrication may adversely deteriorate electrical performance of the device structures.